


Fates Colliding

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco gets a Sugar Daddy, Draco is trying his best, Draco learns to drive, Escapism, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a hot mess, Harry misses draco, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Looking for a Co Author, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mild Kink, Mistaken Identity, Muggle London, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Poor Draco, Poor Harry, Post-War, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Sex cam worker Draco, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shit hits the fan big time, Slice of Life, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry Potter, Updates Sporadic, cam sex, guess who it is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: After the War and mid way through 8th year,  Draco Malfoy kills himself.At least, that's what Draco Malfoy wanted the world he was leaving behind to believe. He leaves all he has known and the pain and hurt that comes with it and flees to Muggle London to start a new life as two very different people-Hardworking Law student Drake Beddingfield and Sultry sex cam worker Dee.Little does Draco know, the past has a funny way of catching up to you and that happens when he gains a generous new subscriber to his web channel...*Fic is on Hiatus until new Co-Author is found*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 144
Kudos: 418
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	1. A boon

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm aware Draco in the Muggle world is hardly original but (shrugs) it's fun to write and sex cam worker Draco is hot soooo 💁
> 
> There will be Drarry later in the fic. I'm hopeful this will be fun, smutty, angsty and rather AU all at the same time. 
> 
> AnotherLostSoul is now collabing with me and she is one of my fave Lawlight authors and my dearest friend so I'm 100% certain she will make this fic better and motivate my lazy ass to write haha. 
> 
> ** This is obviously an AU, therefore expect non-canon occurences and some creative liscence. Draco did not take the dark mark, but it is something only he and his family knew. 
> 
> Draco works hard with makeup, contacts and acting to appear different. Harry uses a very powerful glamour. 
> 
> Just to clear up the 'what about' questions which, I must admit, are growing tiring to answer. **
> 
> We hope you enjoy it and please leave us feedback it's encouraging! 🤗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco juggles his twin lives and 'meets' James...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tidied up and edited this chapter after spotting a few mistakes and formating issues so I hope it reads better now! :)

London was intolerable to some people. Too loud. Too noisy, too busy! 

But to Draco Malfoy, Muggle London was simply _perfect_ . Here was a place where he could vanish into obscurity. He was just another person, another young man (a handsome one, of course) walking down the street. He didn't turn heads and cause whispers because of who he was and what his family had done here. No, he turned heads because of his looks and the _get the fuck away from me_ aura he exuded as he strode down the street. 

Here in Muggle London, Draco Malfoy was simply known as Drake Beddingfield, a 20 year old Law student who had a penchant for trendy coffee bars and designer jeans. 

He was also known as Dee by some other people, but Draco preferred to keep _that_ part of his life separate. After all, tuition fees weren't cheap and neither was rent. Dee helped bring home the bacon and keep a roof over his head but Dee was a nighttime persona. It was daytime now, and Draco was late for class. Dee would come out to play later. 

Draco grumbled to himself as he pushed onto the crowded train and clutched at his coffee for dear life as someone's elbow bashed into his leather messenger bag. Oh how he missed Apperating! 

Still, he'd chosen this life for himself so there was no point in grumbling or looking back. Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Wizard was officially _dead_ . Drake Beddingfield had class and that was what he should be concentrating on, not the ghosts of his past. He'd come too far to go down _that_ particular rabbit hole and it was only eight am. Far too early for that shit. 

Once he'd reached his stop, Draco all but fled the tube. He'd been forced to stand next to some really _smelly_ man whose stench had made his stomach churn. It was July and the odor of sweat, bleach and coffee on the tube was revolting any time of the day but especially bad first thing in the morning. 

"Fuck. I've _got_ to learn to drive" Draco muttered to himself as he strode swiftly towards the towering buildings of the London Metropolitan University. He'd saved up quite a bit and he _could_ afford a car if he scrimped a bit he supposed. He smirked at the coffee in his hand. Maybe he'd cut back a bit on those… 

Or maybe he'd catch a break and net himself a handsome sugar daddy to solve all his money woes? Draco tried not to think how ironic it was that _he_ had money problems but shoved that thought away. Draco Malfoy had sneered at Weasley for being poor and had tossed gold coins at him as a taunt. He wasn't that person anymore. He couldn't be that person anymore because Draco Malfoy was dead. 

Anyway. He was thinking about cars, not who he used to be. 

He'd cut back on coffee and swallow his pride. Maybe get a less fancy car than the ones he'd been eyeing up. 

Draco sighed softly and looked up at the bright blue sky. He couldn't help but wonder what his mother was doing in that other world where portraits moved and talked and magic was _real_. _'I'm sorry, Mother. You wouldn't understand. You never did'_

"Heeey, Drake!"

Draco smiled, the sorrow washing off his face in an instant, and waved at his friend as he ran across the courtyard to catch up to him. 

"Hey, Gary!"

"Man, tube trouble too?"

Draco grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah. Missed the first one. Ah well, least we'll be late together, huh?"

Gary, a handsome Scottish guy with the fuzziest red beard known to man, grinned and clapped an arm around Draco's small shoulders. "You bet, Buddy!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco was exhausted by the time he'd gotten home. It had just gone six and he shoved a microwave pastameal into cook as he had a quick shower. It would do. He was too tired for anything else. 

He had a pile of reading to do, his laundry hamper was overflowing and he had what looked like a nice pile of bills sat on his mat. But all of that would have to wait. 

As soon as he'd finished his shower and eaten, Draco became yet another person. He slipped into a sheer pink babydoll and styled his hair to frame his pretty, androgynus face. 

He was now Dee, and Dee had work to do: It was a Friday and that meant cam show night. 

Sighing, Draco turned on his laptop and set up the webcam. Hopefully he wouldn't have too many horny guys to deal with tonight. 

It didn't take long for his inbox to fill up with requests. Draco usually answered his fans, collected his tips and edited his pictures before going live on the cam site he used. Some of his regulars were alright so he didn't mind sending them quick messages while they waited, however a new subscriber quickly caught Draco's attention. Draco purred at a particularly generous £500 tip the new admirer had sent to his profile. Now _that_ was what he was talking about! He clicked on the message tab and smiled as he saw the man (James) was online. 

"Well, James, you've just earned my attention…" Draco smiled as the man sent _another_ £500 along with a cheeky message asking if the Gorgeous Dee was available to chat. 

"He certainly is" Draco snickered as he typed out a reply. Was it too much to hope that he'd somehow netted his sugar daddy? Probably, but the thought of a thousand big ones on the way to his bank account had put him in a good mood. 

Draco settled down to message James and smiled as the man charmed and flattered him. The guy was actually really _sweet_! Draco couldn't help but be surprised. Where was the demand for him to bend over and pull his panties down? 

_Dee: I'm very grateful to have such a generous new fan, James, you're spoiling me._

**_James: You are worth spoiling. You are beautiful, Dee. Could you send me a photo of what you are wearing?_**

Draco arched an eyebrow. Why didn't the guy just ask to cam? Maybe he was shy or perhaps he got off on knowing Dee was sending him private photos? Shrugging, he snapped a tastefully saucy photo and sent it. It wasn't as if the guy hadn't earned it. 

_Dee: There you go. I hope you like it… ;)_

**_James: Fuck. You are perfect. So pretty, Dee. Please buy more of those in Green. You'd look so sexy in dark green. Would you please buy some sexy lingerie in that colour for me?_**

Draco's jaw dropped as yet _another_ £500 landed in his account. 

Hell fucking _yes_ he would! 

_Dee: Mm, I certainly will, generous man. I will do a little shopping tomorrow and give you a private show of all my new things..._

**_James: Thank you, I honestly can't wait ❤_**

Draco shook his head in wonder as the man swiftly turned the conversation onto the weather. Usually Draco would find that tedious since it was London so obviously it was raining, but then James sent a dirty limerick about the weather that had Draco giggling. James actually reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place who it was. He was goofy and awkward one minute but charming and self assured the next. Draco decided he liked the guy anyway. He'd had far worse clients. 

Yes, Draco decided, James was certainly a stroke of luck. A much needed boon of good fortune. He was someone smart, generous _and_ attractive (if the photo he'd sent of himself was actually him, Draco was always skeptical of that). He wished he could spend the entire night talking to him but his regulars were waiting for their show. 

Draco pulled his black bag of toys closer and plucked out a wicked hot pink dildo. Holding it to his lips he smirked at the camera, his eyes stormy and teasing. 

"Evening, boys..."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks back on painful memories, Hermione worries, Dee goes shopping, Drake nearly crashes a car and Draco can't help but feel a bit smitten with his sugar daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. 
> 
> Soooo this is as far as I've written for this fic. Because it's quite old I've edited and added to it so I really want to know what you think about it!

The next day, Draco made good on his promise and went shopping first thing. Obviously he wasn't going to spend _all_ the money on dark green lingerie (he had driving lessons to book and a car to buy!) but he was certainly going to splash out all the same. James deserved to be rewarded for his generosity. It was something Draco had long stopped taking for granted. Money doesn't grow on trees as the muggles so often said and it wasn't like he had access to the Malfoy Gringotts vault anymore. James had been a boon and Draco found he actually enjoyed talking to him. After his little stint with the dildos on cam last night, James had suddenly gone all awkward and shy. Perhaps he was smitten. Draco certainly hoped so. 

"And everything must be in dark green?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, a forest green. Is that possible?"

"Oh yes" the woman simpered, "Are they for a special someone, Dear? I'd need her measurements…"

Draco smirked. "They are. Her name is Dee" Draco handed over 'Dee's' measurements. He was pretty slender so he assumed the woman would probably either figure out they were for him or buy the story they were for 'Dee'. Judging by the airheaded babble he'd been forced to overhear as he'd entered the boutique, he'd put money on the latter. 

The woman cleared her throat, surprised at how uncurvy this handsome young man's partner was. Still, it took all sorts and clearly the lad was smitten if he was spending so extravagantly on her! 

"Right, let me just see what we have in stock and then I will make a start on the custom orders…"

Draco smiled pleasantly as the sales assistant rushed off. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day! 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In another world, Harry Potter, saviour of the fucking Wizarding world and all that shit he was sick of, had decided it was going to be a very _bad_ day. 

He knew he shouldn't have spent so much time and money on the beautiful muggle Dee but he just couldn't help it. The boy looked so much like _him_ it made his heart ache. He'd stumbled across his profile after searching for 'Platinum Blond Cam Boy' (not his proudest moment) and he had to admit he was hooked. Dee was fucking beautiful, all sharp, androgynous features, pretty pink nipples and long, milky legs. Not to mention the guy's _arse_ … 

Harry growled and stomped out of bed. Why couldn't Dee just _be_ Draco? Sure, it would be weird and fucked up but at least he'd still be _alive_.

"I'm sick" Harry whispered as he scrubbed at the stubble on his face. He'd jerked off to that picture of Dee last night and yes, he'd imagined _Draco_ instead. After the war they'd never had the chance to reconcile. Never had the chance to discuss _those_ feelings that had emerged between them in sixth year. Now they never would. 

Harry still remembered the morning he'd read that terrible news emblazoned across The Daily Prophet. He'd been staying at the Weasley's and was just tucking into breakfast when he saw Hermonie's face grow pale. He'd asked her what was wrong, his heart in his mouth. What were the press saying about him _now_?! 

Wordlessly, she had turned the paper towards him. 

**_Malfoy heir dead! Son of Death Eaters commits suicide!_ **

Harry forced that memory from his mind and grumpily set about his morning routine. He'd never get the chance to reconcile with Draco, apologize for the way he and his family had been treated after the war. Never get to talk about that desperate, passionate kiss they'd shared… He'd accepted that. As sad as it was, all he had right now was money and time and he planned on spending them both on Dee. 

Because if he was going to delude himself he might as well go all in. If he ever got over his nerve he was going to ask Dee to cam privately for him. The boy was based in London. Maybe they could even meet? 

_'Woah. Best not to get too carried away'_ he reminded himself. The glamour he used to mask his appearance was tricky and he'd need to work on that before he even tried to cam face to face with Dee. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his looks, it was just that it felt nice to be someone else for a change. James with his light brown hair and blue eyes (and no fucking scar) was normal. It felt good to slip into his skin. 

Harry sighed softly and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked gaunt and drained and he just knew he was in for a lecture from Hermionie again. He couldn't stop the memory from forming and Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back to that night in the eighth year bathroom… 

**_(Flashback)_ **

_"Just get out of my way, Potter!"_

_Harry stood firm. He'd walked into the bathrooms and found Draco crying. Git or not, Harry wasn't just about to leave him._

_"No. Tell me what's wrong" Harry stepped closer, startled at the red rims around those pretty gray eyes. Malfoy looked like he'd forgotten what sleep was. He'd heard the Malfoy's were getting shit for their actions during the war and that the Manor had been destroyed. That was bound to sting, Harry knew how proud the Malfoy's were (but then again, who didn't?)_

_"You wouldn't understand" Draco rasped, sounding tired and defeated. "You couldn't… "_

_Harry licked his lips nervously as he approached, very much hoping the other boy didn't decide to hex him. "I want to, Malfoy. I've wanted to talk to you about what happened. I know it's been rough-"_

_Draco uttered a low giggle. "Oh, you mean when_ **_he_ ** _tortured me and my family for months on end? Or did you mean the destruction of my home? Why, yes, Potter, it certainly has been rough!"_

_Harry bristled at the condescending tone and narrowed his eyes. "We've all lost people and things dear to us in the war, Malfoy, not just you!"_

_Draco swallowed thickly, tears swimming in his eyes. "And since you seem to have all the answers tell me this: how are we supposed to_ **_live_ ** _with what's happened?"_

__"Malfoy…" Harry closed the distance between them and slowly reached out to cover Draco's arm. Draco was shivering and Harry was reminded of a frightened creature. Perhaps that was a fair analogy. He'd testified on Malfoy's behalf and that had been their defense. They were too scared to disobey Voldemort and it seemed that fear hadn't died when he did._ _

__

_"Malfoy. Draco…"_

__

_Draco looked startled at the use of his real name. Neither boy knew how it had happened exactly. The air around them had grown thick with emotion and then somehow they'd ended up kissing. It wasn't a sweet, gentle kiss either. Harry grabbed Draco and crushed their mouths together, delighting in the soft whine that issued from the Blonde's throat. Draco carded his long, elegant fingers in Harry's dark curls and they drowned in a kiss so desperate it took their breath away._

__

_Eventually the need for air forced them apart and Harry snapped to his senses. He stumbled back, eyes wide and panting for breath._

__

_What had he just done? Yes, he wanted Draco. He'd wanted him since fourth year but…_

__

_They stared at one another and Harry's brain just seemed to stall. What did he say? He backed away a little as he stalled for time and Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned to the door._

__

_"Hey! Wait!"_

__

_Draco barged past him, head down to hide his tears. "Why? It's pretty obvious by the horror on your face you regret that!"_

__

_"Wait! I don't-"_

__

_But Draco had already gone. Harry ran his hands through his hair and cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have reacted sooner! Wasn't that what he was supposed to be good at? He blinked back tears as he heard the door slam._

__

_That was the last time he'd see Draco Malfoy alive…_

__

**_(End Flashback)_ **

__

Harry wiped his tears away with his sleeve and shoved himself off the bathroom counter. He slammed the door behind him, cursing the sadistic part of his brain that wanted to play that memory over and over again like a tortured Pensive. 

__

The embers sparked to life in his fire and Harry hastily tried to compose himself as Hermione's features appeared. There was little point, the smartest Witch of her age had already spotted his distress. 

__

"Oh, Harry…"

__

Harry sniffled. "Can I come over?"

__

"Of course"

__

Harry grabbed his coat and, uncaring that he wasn't properly dressed, appareted to Hermione and Ron's house. 

__

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

__

Draco, meanwhile, was decidedly less chipper than he had been during his shopping trip. Now he was sitting behind the wheel of a car and he was _terrified_. 

__

"Alright, Dear?"

__

Draco forced back a whimper as he nodded his head. The driving instructor he'd chosen was a portly middle aged woman who looked like a kind Umbridge (if such a thing was actually possible) and she had taken him to a quiet car park to get used to the steering of the car. 

__

Once again, Draco found himself wishing he hadn't snapped his wand in a fit of temper. But then he couldn't exactly use it anyway. He was supposed to be dead so he couldn't run the risk of leaving a trace magical signature. It was the Muggle way from now on and he'd just have to get used to it. Muggles didn't fly on brooms, they drove. And that is what Drake Beddingfield would do. 

__

"I'm sorry" Draco apologized as the car stalled _again_ , "I'm really not good at this…" that hurt to admit. At one time Draco _couldn't_ admit something like that. If he wasn't good at something Mother and Father would hire a tutor until he _was_. Now he had to do things on his own and it was daunting. 

__

"Oh, don't you say that. You've got behind the wheel" Sally smiled kindly, "And that is a brave first step. We will take it slow and before you know you'll be zooming down those roads. Well, perhaps not _zooming_ but you get what I'm saying"

__

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Sally. Shall I try driving in a loop again?"

__

Sally discreetly adjusted her seatbelt and nodded. She had a feeling this particular learner would take a little time but that was okay. Everyone learned at their own pace and Drake really was a handsome young man. Tittering at herself in her head, she cleared her thoughts and slammed on the break as Drake almost drove into a wall. 

__

"Fuck!" Draco yelped, knuckles white as they gripped the steering wheel for dear life. 

__

Sally forced a smile. It was going to be a long two hours… 

__

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

__

"And then I just thought about him and… " Harry shook his head in disgust, "What do I do, 'Mionie? I know Dee isn't Draco but I just can't seem to stop myself from imagining that he is"

__

Hermione's lips pursed and she reached for Harry's hand. "Harry… have you considered grief counselling?"

__

Like a scalded cat, Harry snatched his hand away and stormed up from the table. "Of course, fucked up Potter needs _more_ counselling doesn't he?!"

__

Hermione sighed. Why did he have to be this way?! "Harry, I did _not_ imply you were 'fucked up' at all. Clearly Draco's death has affected you deeply and-"

__

"This was a mistake" Harry grabbed his coat. "I need to be getting back"

__

He needed to clean his flat, get some more Firewhisky and maybe eat something before he sat down in front of the laptop and waited impatiently for ~~Draco~~ Dee to come online. 

__

Hermione could only watch as her friend appareted away abruptly, the crack harsh and angry. 

__

"Oh, Harry" Hermione whispered, tears in her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry"

__

The War had left it's scars on everyone but it seemed Harry was suffering far more deeply than he let on. She'd have to have a word with Ron again, try and get Harry to meet up with him for a chat.

__

Somehow they'd get through to Harry and get him the help he needed to let Draco go. Draco was at peace now (or so she hoped) and she dearly wanted the same for her friend. 

__

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

__

After the disaster that was his driving lesson, Draco was hardly in the mood for pouting and playing up to the camera but he'd made a promise to James and he felt bound by it considering how much the man had spent on him. 

__

Draco had ordered a deep pan pizza and he'd demolished the lot and for once he didn't give a single fuck about the calories he'd just eaten. It wasn't like he had to look good for anyone. 

__

_'Except the pervs who drool over you online, Dumbass'_

__

Draco groaned and slicked his hair delicately over his face. He couldn't perform a glamour but he wasn't comfortable with his fans seeing the real him, so he made do the best he could. Baby blue contact lenses, a little contouring and a fabricated mild Scottish accent was enough to distinguish Dee from Draco Malfoy.

__

Once he was ready, Draco looked at himself in the mirror, appraising the deep green chemise and panties he was wearing. 

__

Slytherin green… 

__

_'No. Don't think of that now'_ Draco turned away and went to his laptop. Predictably, James was already online. 

__

**_James: Evening, Beautiful._ **

__

_Dee: Evening, James, how are you?_

__

**_James: Better for talking to you. Did you enjoy shopping?_ **

__

_Dee: Oh yes, very much. I've bought some lovely things and I'd love to show you…_

__

Draco bit his lip, wishing he could actually talk to James about his concerns about driving and his rent bill that was overdue but that was hardly what the guy was here for, was it? 

__

**James: I'd love to see them on you, Baby.**

__

Draco whimpered at the term of endearment. In his dreams, that was what Harry called him. **Not** that he had many dreams pertaining to Harry bloody Potter, thank you very much! 

__

Draco grabbed his glass of wine from the nightstand and took a hearty swig. It was Saturday, so fuck it. He had another bottle in the fridge. 

__

Draco finished his wine as he sent James the photos he'd taken earlier. His regulars were inboxing him and sending the odd £10 or £20 to get his attention but Draco had to admit that was chump change when James was involved. 

__

**_James: FUCK_ ** **. Baby, I need to see you. Could you cam just for me?**

__

Draco licked his lips and toyed with his wine glass. He supposed he could… 

__

**_James_ ** **:** **_I will make it worth your while, Darling…_ **

__

Draco squeaked as £2,000 flashed up on his screen. Who _was_ this guy?! 

__

_Dee: Are you a drug dealer or something? Not that I'm complaining but damn, James, you are spoiling me…_

__

**_James: No, but I'm very rich and I'm very interested in spoiling you, Dee. You are pricelessly beautiful._ **

__

Draco felt foolish as his heart sped up. It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He'd been thinking about James a lot and he knew exactly why he was keen on him (other than the _money_ of course) it was because the guy reminded him of _Harry_. 

__

_Dee: I would love that_. 

__

Draco shook his head in disbelief as another grand landed in his account. That was his rent sorted for another month! 

__

Ill-advised feelings or not, Draco decided he'd do all he could to hang on to James for as long as he could. Inevitably the guy would get bored and move on (they all did) but for now… 

__

Well, talking to James he didn't feel so lonely. 

__

Draco felt nervous as he switched on the cam and settled back against the plush satin pillows on his bed. He hadn't felt nervous in _months_ doing this! 

__

A handsome, brown haired man with kind blue eyes smiled at him from the screen and Draco's heart stopped. The guy was _gorgeous_ and oh how he reminded him of Harry… 

__

"Hi, Dee"

__

Draco forced his lips into a sultry smile. "Hey, James, nice to see you, Handsome…"

__


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and James come to an arrangement, Harry and Hermione come to blows and Draco can't help but wonder if he's falling for his sugar daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates, sadly, won't always be as prompt as this but hey, enjoy it while it lasts lol!

Draco had to admit it: he was going to be  _ gutted  _ when James got fed up off him because the man was just adorable. He'd set the bar far too high and no other client would ever match him. He was blushing, bright blue eyes fixed on Draco as he sprawled out in front of the camera. 

"You know, James, there's no need to be shy" Draco purred, enjoying this far too much, "What do you want me to do for you?"

"O-oh, er, well… " James swallowed thickly, "I-I was rather hoping I could just admire you? If that's alright with you?"

_ 'Admire me? So he dosen't want to see me stick a dildo up my arse or wank off? Odd. He's paid 3 grand for this private session and he wants to  _ **_talk?_ ** _ Why do I find that so hot?!' _

Draco tilted his head. "Alright. An unusual request but not an unwelcome one. Do you mind if I go and get some wine before we settle down?"

James seemed to brighten at the suggestion. "Not at all! Please do, I want you to be comfortable and… I guess I could do with a drink, I'm kinda nervous'

_ 'Oh be still my beating heart! You are adorable, James!' _ Draco thought before hastily shoving that thought away. He'd only allowed himself to think like that about one person and look how that turned out. Potter was probably shagging half the Witches and Wizards in the Wizarding world and here he was fingering himself like a whore for cash. It was a good thing Potter thought he was dead, he doubted the Gryffindor would think highly of what he was doing. In fact, he'd probably add the adjective ' _ whore _ ' to the ' _ Death Eater scum' _ and ' _ Evil prick' _ Draco had been so kindly called before his exit from the Wizarding world. 

"I will be right back" Draco forced his voice to be light and airy and sauntered away from the camera, making sure to give James an eye full of his panty clad ass. He heard a strangled  _ 'fuck _ ' and had to smother a giggle. James helped lift his mood, something he hadn't really thought possible for a client to do. 

_ 'It's selfish but I wish I could get to know him…I think he could help me get over Potter.  _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

'James' meanwhile, was trying his best to conceal the huge erection tenting his jeans as he watched that  _ glorious  _ ass walk away. 

"Fuck" he cursed, unable to resist reaching down and giving himself a squeeze. He wanted Dee badly, almost as badly as he'd wanted Draco. Was it fair to hold this Muggle boy up to the standards of a lover he'd never had? A lover who was  _ dead _ . 

Harry felt a heavy well of sadness rise up in him like a rock in the pit of his stomach and took a strong gulp of whiskey. Hermione would say he was drinking too much. He didn't care. He'd drink all he fucking wanted to, he was the saviour of the Wizarding world and he deserved some time to cut loose! 

"I'm back"

Harry had to smile at the soft timber of the Blonde's voice. He didn't  _ sound  _ like Draco, didn't have his eyes but by Merlin sometimes Harry was convinced he was him…

Or maybe that was just his guilty conscious punishing him? If he'd been quicker to react, if he'd pulled Draco to him that night in the bathroom then perhaps… 

"So, I've been thinking. Why does a handsome, loaded and sweet guy like you message cam boys?" Draco asked as he sipped his wine. He crossed his legs with a flourish, giving James a tantalizing peek at long, slim legs that sent him reeling. 

"Uh…" Harry was startled and didn't know what to say. He was feeling a churning myriad of emotions. Sadness, longing, excitment and lust and it was making his head spin. 

Draco didn't even have to force the giggle that spilled from his lips. Since the first time he'd started doing this he was actually having  _ fun _ . "I don't bite… hard. Tell me, James, because I find you simply… fascinating" Draco uncrossed his legs and watched as James's eyes strayed down to the green silk panties that barely concealed a thing. 

"You're just… you're just so beautiful" Harry finally replied brokenly, "You remind me of someone" he added whistfully, "He was beautiful too"

Draco arched a brow, instantly alert. "Oh yes? Who?" There was no way this Muggle knew who he was, right? He'd been  _ so _ careful! 

"Shit. I'm sorry! Just a guy I liked in school that was obviously  _ way _ out of my league" Harry cleared his throat nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this, am i?"

Draco softened at once and felt himself ache to reach out through the screen and cup that earnest face. Whoever that guy was he was a  _ fool _ to have turned his nose up at this sweet man. James had a sadness to him that Draco understood only too well. He'd felt the sting of rejection and Draco emphasized with it. It was like there was an emotional connection to then, a synchronicity that both thrilled and unsettled Draco. The more he spoke to James the more he wanted to uncover his secrets. 

"I think you are doing wonderfuly, James. And I am  _ not _ just saying that. I… hm. Since it is just us I might admit something to you I probably shouldn't. I don't particularly enjoy doing cam shows but they are a means to an end and help me get by. I just wanted you to know that this is actually the most fun I've had being on cam and all I'm doing is talking to you"

Harry felt a little spark of hope ignite inside him and he clung to it with everything he had. "Really?"

"Yes" Draco attempted a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry thought Dee actually looked quite tired and fragile in that moment and it made his heart ache as it conjured a ghost from the past. Draco had had a similar look in hus eyes that night. So tired and  _ weary _ of life. 

_ 'I can't let that happen to Dee too!' _

"Dee, I know this might seem a little sudden and out of the blue and I totally understand if you refuse…"

_ 'Here it comes. Bend over for me. Suck your own cock for me, Dee' _ Draco thought sardonicaly, his heart sinking. He'd been stupid to think James was any different! 

"W-would you consider a… um, well I'm not sure how they're really set up but an arrangement with me?"

That gave Dee pause and he slowly lowered his wine glass. "Arrangement?"

"Yes. Like… I could send you money and look after you" James was going red and all Draco could do was stare at him in stunned silence. "I… want to look after you, Dee. Not just financially I mean but, maybe we could talk and get to know one another too?"

Draco finally found hus voice. "You want to  _ court _ me?" Almost as soon as the words had left hus mouth he could have slapped himself. Muggles said  _ Date _ not court! Wizards and witches said court!  _ 'Shit, shit think!'  _ "Goodness, the wine must have gone to my head. I've been watching Period dramas" Draco giggled and it was a little shrill. "That's what they say isn't it? Court"

Not the best save but good enough. The odd look in James's eyes faded. 

"Yeah… that's what they say" James couldn't help but feel disappointed. For a second then he'd almost dared to believe that Dee wasn't a Muggle. He'd said court, something Witches abd Wizards said other than date but he supposed it was used by Muggles in times gone by too. "So? Would you like that?" By this point the whiskey had given him a bit if courage. "Would you be my boy, Dee?"

_ 'Oh fuck' _ Draco felt his cock twitch in his panties. The way James just said that… 

"Yes, Daddy" Draco answered sweetly, hoping it was the right thing to say. "I'd like that"

Harry let out a breath and grinned. He supposed he looked a good ten years or so older than Dee with the advanced glamour on him and the way he said 'Daddy' was kinda hot. It made him feel like someone else and  _ that _ was addictive. He wanted to be someone else right now so badly. He wanted to look after this beautiful boy the way he never had the chance to look after Draco. 

"I've never done this before so I don't really know how it works" Harry admited softly, "But I'm extremely rich and you're extremely beautiful so I'm sure we can work something out"

Draco smiled shakily, "I believe we can, yes. Shall we have another drink and discuss?"

Harry laughed and sent Dee another thousand. "Tell me all about yourself, Dee. All your troubles and your dreams for the future" that may or may not have been the fire Whiskey talking but Harry was living a fantasy. He  _ was _ James, not Harry Potter, and right now that was fucking liberating. In Dee he found an escape from the life he didn't want to lead. He could be a saviour of a different kind to the beautiful Scottish boy. 

_ 'I could save him like I couldn't save Draco. There's something about him, something sad in his eyes. He said he didn't enjoy camming so I guess he must do it because he needs the money. I have more money than I will ever need so it makes perfect sense. Maybe we'd be good for each other?' _

Sober Harry would point out that maybe it was a recipie for disaster but he wasn't listening to him because right now he  _ wasn't  _ Harry Potter and it was fucking liberating. 

Both young men poured themselves another drink and got down to the business of flirtation and setting up an arrangement that would be mutually beneficial… 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

It was hard to focus. Draco was sat in class and looked as if he was paying attention but he couldn't get last night out of his head. 

James had agreed to send him £10,000 a  _ month _ for the sole pleasure of talking to him and getting to know him. He'd even set up a direct bank transfer and Draco was still in a state of shock. It was one thing to wish for a sugar daddy and quite another to  _ have _ one. 

Now he'd be able to find a better apartment and book some more driving lessons. Maybe even go on an intensive course (because god knows he needed it) 

"Oh yeah? And whose got your head in the clouds?"

Draco blinked and flushed as Gary leered at him. Shit! Was he being that obvious? 

"Aw come  _ on _ , Drake, it's nice to see you look so flustered" Gary teased gently, "So? Whose the lucky guy?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "It's sort of a long, strange story but I will tell you soon, okay? We really should be paying attention to this"

Gary snorted and flicked his eyes down to Draco's empty notebook. "Mmhmm"

Draco had to smile. "Can I borrow your notes?"

"Only if you promise to tell me all about this dreamboat after class"

Draco sighed but nodded his head. There was no getting out of it. He'd just have to make something up on the fly. Shouldn't be too difficult, despite everything he was still a Malfoy and lying was what they did best, apparently. 

_ 'Whatever. He'll buy it, i'll just bend the truth a little and say James is a guy I met in Starbucks or something _

The professor droned on and Draco forced himself to pay attention. He wasn't in Hogwarts now, he actually needed to  _ work  _ to get his grades here, his name simply wasn't enough. 

But after five minutes Draco found his eyes drifting ro the mobile phone on his desk. He'd given James his number but other than to confirm it was correct and send his own, the man hadn't text him. 

Yet. 

Because surely he would soon? He'd paid in full for the month so surely he'd want to talk to Dee as much as possible. Right? 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry was at work but he was barely paying attention. Ron was hammering on about a Quidditch match but the words went right over Harry's head. He was going to text Dee, he _ was _ , he was just trying to think of what to say. It wasn't like he was  _ scared  _ to text him, he was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. 

"And the way he just  _ dropped _ the fucking Snitch, Mate!"

"Mm. Yeah" Harry mumbled, mind preoccupied with their discussion last night. Dee had told him about his aspirations to be a lawyer and his struggles with learning to drive. That thrilled Harry, it brought another demension to Dee. Obviouslt there was sexual intrest but Harry wanted more than that from the Blonde. He wanted to see him flourish and be happy in a way Draco never had the chance. He supposed deep down he knew that was a bit disturbing and he planned on apologizing to Hermione and attending therapy. 

"Harry, what the hell is going on with you? You're not listening to a word I've said and you're just staring at your phone like an idiot"

_ 'Ah, bugger!' _

"Sorry, Ron, it's nothing" Harry tucked his phone back into his pocket. He'd try on lunch break. "Just stuff on my mind. Pass us those notes for that locket curse breaker shit, will you?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up at Harry's description of the case they'd both been itching to get. What the hell was wrong with his best friend. At first he thought Hermione was exgagerrating but there was definitely something going on with Harry. 

He passed the case notes with a suspicious look. He'd have to keep a close eye on Harry. He reminded him of the way he was when he'd first found out Malfoy had topped himself.

_ 'No, that's harsh. Even that git didn't deserve to be treated the way he was. No wonder he had enough of it. But why would that still affect Harry now? He was practically obsessed with him in sixth year then eighth and… fuck! Harry *liked* Malfoy! That's why he's taking his death so hard' _

As the pieces finally clicked in to place for Ron, Harry used his friends silence to shoot a quick text to Dee. 

_ 'There! Done it'  _ Harry thought triumphant as the message sent. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Draco had almost given up hope when his phone finally flashed up with a message from James. He sneakily glanced at his phone under the desk. 

**James:**

**Hey Baby, how are you? I'm in work and thinking about you…**

_ 'Hmm thinking about me in work, huh?' _ Draco felt a hot flush run through him and he quickly text back

_ Dee _ :  _ I'm happy to hear that because I've been thinking about you in class, Daddy…  _

Draco bit back a grin as James immediately text back asking him how his studies were going. Even though Draco was a cynical person at heart even he had to conceed James did actually genuinely care about him. It made butterflies swarm in his stomach the same way mastering a new spell used to make him feel. The same way that kiss with Potter had made him feel. He actually had someone who cared about him! 

It was a delicious thought and for the first time in  _ months,  _ Draco could see a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel… 


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Dee have a steamy cam session and Draco realises he's falling for James...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh, I can't wait for their meeting!

Harry sat before Healer Evans with a blank expression. He'd patched things up with Hermione and promised to attend grief counselling so here he was. He couldn't help but wonder if Rita Skeeter was hanging around somewhere with her quill poised because he had no doubts some of the stuff in his head would make juicy front page news. 

"So, Mr Potter"

Harry frowned. He  _ hated _ being addressed like that. It reminded him of Snake's nasal drawl. "Just Harry is fine" he said for the fourth time in as many weeks. Maybe one day the Healer would remember his preferred term of address. 

"Very well. Harry. How are you feeling today?"

Harry's frown deepened. "Well. Mostly alright. I'm looking forward to talking with Dee later. He has his theory test coming up and he's really nervous so-"

"I asked how  _ you _ were feeling, Harry" Healer Evans said gently, piercing green eyes capturing and holding Harry's own. "You seem to be putting a lot of mental energy into this Dee's life and wellbeing. It is commendable but I would caution you against burning yourself out. We still have much work to do. You are still viewing Dee as a replacement for Draco"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He isn't a  _ replacement _ ! Draco's gone. I get that. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to deal with it and… and Dee just helps me forget sometimes"

The Healer leaned forward with an expectant look. He  _ had _ to break through to the young man and make him see what was glaringly obvious: that he was treating the Muggle Dee as Draco Malfoy and the reflection from his true grief was damaging. 

"How does he help you forget, Harry?" The Healer asked kindly. 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "He just looks so much like him…" 

The Healer sat back in silence and stared at Harry until Harry had to meet his gaze. "Reflect on what you just said, Harry"

_ 'Shit!' _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Draco chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he stared at the theory test book in front of him. He was still surrounded by boxes from his recent move but he figured he'd get around to sorting them out eventually. One stressful thing at a time for sanity's sake. Maybe if he actually passed the theory test he'd have a little mental breakdown as a treat. 

_ 'I miss magic. I  _ **_really_ ** _ miss magic' _ Draco thought glumly as he turned the page and tried to memorize the stopping distances of cars going at different speeds. He couldn't help but recall all the times he'd looked down his nose at Muggles and especially Squibs before. He had a new found respect for them now, though. Jumping on a broom and just flying seemed like a piece of cake compared to this bullshit. 

Draco looked mournfully at his phone. He wished James would ring or even just send him a text. He knew it was weak and pathetic but in the month since they'd been talking he had come to rely on the man for more than just money. He made him laugh, and some days that was a feat of magical proportions in itself. He'd been feeling down due to his Mother's birthday and yet a half hour phone call with James had made him smile through the tears. James was kind, thoughtful and sweet and Draco knew he was falling hard for him. 

Harry's rejection still stung, it always would, but in James Draco dared to hope he'd found someone who could heal his heart. He just had to make sure the Muggle didn't get bored of him. 

_ 'But apart from flirting and teasing with clothes he's never asked for anything. Not even a jerk off on cam. It's obvious he's sexually attracted to me so why haven't things gone down that path yet? Is he waiting for me to instigate perhaps?' _

Draco smiled at the thought and made a mental note to rearrange his schedule a bit. He'd cancel the Cinema with Gary tonight and dedicate a bit longer to James on cam, try and heat things up if he could… 

He closed the text book with a snap and stood up. He needed to prepare if he was going to knock James's socks off and keep his interest. That meant shaving (and again Draco couldn't help but wish he could just mutter a spell) and dolling himself up. 

Maybe he'd wear the Slytherin green panties and  _ only _ the panties this time… 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

After therapy and an afternoon of trying to block out Ron talking about his and Hermione's sex life, Harry was more than ready to head home. 

He flatly turned Ron down when he suggested a few drinks at The Leaky Cauldron and apperated straight home. It was Friday evening and that meant he had Dee all to himself. He rarely cammed anymore since he'd started looking after him and he looked better for it too. 

Harry smirked as he considered how unpopular he probably was with Dee's fan base but couldn't find it in him to care. 

He had a quick shower and reheated one of Hermione's casseroles. He loved his friends dearly but they were all such a bunch of mother hens. Harry grimaced at the row of empty whiskey bottles and reminded himself to remove them before Hermione was due on Sunday. Maybe he'd do a bit of cleaning as well. He didn't want them to think he wasn't coping (even though he was coping just fine, thanks) 

But first: Dee. 

Harry cast a spell to alter his voice along with the glamour he used and rang Dee. 

"Hey, Daddy" was the sultry answer he received and Harry felt his cock throb. Dee sounded  _ decadent _ . 

"Hey, Baby, how are you?" Harry cooed, wondering if Dee would mind if he asked for some panties in the post. It made him feel like a perv but damn he needed something. He was wanking himself raw! 

"I'm good. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to cam early? I want to see you, Daddy, and I have something I want to show you"

_ 'Oh Merlin, please let it be his cock all pressed up against green lace. Or his arse. Fuck. His arse in lace…' _

"I'll get online now" Harry breathed, already reaching for his laptop.

In no time at all he was staring at a sight that made his prick throb and mouth water. Dee was all smooth, hairless skin, pretty blonde hair and tiny, tight panties. 

"Jesus" Harry breathed, "Baby, you're making Daddy so hard…"

Dee smiled coyly and parted his legs to show James his own straining erection. "You make me hard too, Daddy. I've barely been able to control myself thinking about you. You've been so sweet and kind in taking things slow but I think we both need more now"

"Oh fuck" Harry moaned, all the blood in his body rapidly heading south. "Dee…"

"Can I see how hard I'm making you, Daddy?" Dee purred, shuffling closer to the screen, "i'll be so good for you"

Harry was fumbling for his zipper before he could even blink. He groaned in relief as his erection sprang free from the confines of his jeans and he smiled smugly at how pink Dee's cheeks were as he stared at his flushed and leaking cock. Harry wasn't a man of great experience but he knew he was hung and the few men he had slept with had certainly been satisfied. 

"Oh, Daddy" Dee moaned, his own prick twitching in its lacey prison, "I want to suck you so badly"

Harry wrapped a fist around himself and slowly began to pump his cock. "Let me see yours, Dee. Let me see your cock and that pretty arse"

Dee pulled down the sheer panties and Harry leaned forward, transfixed by the milky pale skin and the boy's gorgeous cock. Dee turned and Harry just about shot at the sight of that firm, gorgeous arse.

"I want to bend you over, spread those cheeks and eat you out"

Harry whispered, hand stroking faster as he watched Dee shudder at his impassioned words. "Dee… would you meet up with me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Draco felt sheer elation at the words and hastily nodded his head. "Yes, Daddy, I'd love that!"

James smiled a slow, sultry smile that sent fire dancing through Draco's veins. He bit his lip and pumped his cock, eyes locked on James's thick dick. "Daddy, I really want you" he moaned, shameless as he pumped himself faster. He could just imagine what that thick cock would feel like inside him. The stretch of it would make him pant for breath and Draco ached to feel it fill him up. He  _ had _ to feel it soon. 

"Dee, Baby, I want to fuck you so bad" James's voice was strained as he jerked himself off faster, his fist a blur as it moved frantically over his cock. Draco could see the tip of it, red and shiny with precome, peeking through the top of the man's fist and he longed to lick it, to taste James. 

"I want it too. Fuck, I need it" Draco whined, his balls tightening and the hot coil of orgasam pulling in his belly, "Daddy, I wanna come. Can I come for you?"

"Yes! Be a good boy and come for me" James rasped out, stilling his movements and squeezing his cock. He wouldn't miss a single second of Dee's release. "Lay back and finger yourself, Baby, come imagining it's my cock inside you"

Draco flopped back onto the bed and swiftly lifted his hips. He sucked at two fingers and hoped he didn't look as desperate as he felt. James muttered a string of curses under his breath as Draco removed his fingers with a wet pop and brought them down to his ass. He easily slid one inside, he was so relaxed and wet down there from the precome oozing out of him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and gasped out James's name as he fingered himself. He managed one more stroke and he was coming with a low wail, arcs of thick white come spurting out to paint his belly. 

James was transfixed by the sight of Dee's passion and fisted himself roughly, a growl spilling from his lips as he began to spurt. Their orgasms seemed endless, and they fed on one another's passions. James couldn't stop staring at those slim finger buried in Dee's ass, and Draco was transfixed on that thick, proud cock before another pulse of release made him throw his head back with a moan. 

Dazed and exhausted, Draco eventually opened his eyes and smiled shyly at James. They were both panting for breath and although they were satisfied the hunger was still there in their eyes. 

"We need to meet" James whispered, drinking in the sight of a come covered Dee, "I need to lick that off you"

Draco whined as a flare of lust shot through him at those dirty words. "When are you free, Daddy?"

James treated him to a sultry smile. "For you? Anytime"

It was arranged that James would book a hotel room in central London for the following Friday and Draco could scarcely contain his excitement as they whispered sweet promises and lustful things to each other the rest of the night. 

It was only when he was lying in bed later that night and texting James goodnight did Draco realise it: 

He was falling in love... 


	5. Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to feel like he's accomplishing something, meanwhile, a blast from the past shakes Harry's confidence. Dee and James finally meet and sparks fly as they share their first kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been kinda cruel where I've ended this chapter hehe, but don't worry, the next chapter will contain... 
> 
> SMUT! 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Enjoy, and do let us know what you think
> 
> ALS.

Draco Malfoy, or Drake Beddingfield as he was now known, felt sweat slowly trickle down the nape of his neck. He was sitting in front of a Muggle computer (not that daunting, he obviously owned one) about to do his theory test. He didn't think he was ready. Sally did. James did. So he'd booked it and now he was staring at a question he had no idea how to answer. 

If only he still had his wand! He could perform a quick  _ Notice me Not and- _

_ 'No. I'm going to do this and I'm going to do it the Muggle way. I've been studying weeks, I may not get a top grade but this isn't Hogwarts. I don't need to be at the top, I just need to pass. I can do this' _

Draco flagged the question to return to later and felt his morale raise as he swiftly answered the next four questions easily. He remembered what James had told him and kept the words in the forefront of his mind for the duration of the test:

_ 'You are beautiful and brilliant, Dee, and there is nothing you can't accomplish if you put your mind to it. We will be celebrating you passing on Friday, I'm certain of it' _

Draco couldn't help but shiver as he remembered that steamy can session and how James had looked with that delicious thick cock in his hand.  _ That _ was something Draco planned on getting very familiar with on Friday and they would be celebrating because just like Draco Malfoy, Drake Beddingfield was nothing if not determined. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Harry could barely concentrate on a word Hermione was saying as they strolled around Diagon Alley. It was Thursday and he was filled with nervous apprehension about meeting up with Dee the next day. He felt excited but that excitement was tinged with sorrow at seeing Narcissa Malfoy. She looked impeccable as always, her icy gaze haughty and her bearing regal, but Harry knew how to look beyond that. There was a broken light in her eyes. It wasn't often one was graced with the Malfoy Lady's presence since her husband's incarceration and son's death. Harry hoped the media would let the woman be. She'd paid her dues and the war had cost her more dearly than most. 

"Last I heard she'd left Britain for France" Hermione whispered softly as the tall, elegant figure of Narcissa swept by across the street. She was accompanied by another lady Hermione had pointed out as a popular French Artist. 

"Who can blame her" Harry muttered, that stone (one he called 'missing Draco') settling heavy in his belly, "There is nothing left for her here anymore"

Hermione pursed her lips and gently placed her hand on Harry's hand. "The anniversary is coming up. Perhaps she's visiting Draco's grave"

The words sent a shot of ice straight through Harry's veins and he swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat refusing to go away. The image of Draco Malfoy, gaunt and terrified in Slytherin robes that were too big for him sprang to mind. What if things had happened differently in eighth year? What kind of life could they have had? Harry wasn't foolish enough to assume it would have been blissful. He and Draco had history and a penchant for pushing one anothers buttons but he felt deep down they could have been happy together if they'd been given the chance. 

His mood well and truly soured, Harry turned away before Narcissa Malfoy could see him. He was too much of a reminder for all she had lost (the  _ cause _ of all she had lost) and he just didn't have the stomach for it. 

"Shall we go to-"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'd best be heading back to work" Harry tried to smile for her but he could tell by the small frown on Hermione's face she wasn't buying it, "I'll see you Sunday, yeah?"

Before Hermione could open her mouth to reply, Harry had gone. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

**Congratulations, Drake Beddingfield, you have PASSED…**

Draco let out a nervous giggle of disbelief. He hadn't passed with flying colours (he'd gotten three questions wrong) but he'd passed nonetheless. He was that one step closer to being a normal, accomplished Muggle (who didn't have to brave the tube everyday) 

He couldn't wait to tell James. James and Gary were the only people he would tell since he didn't really have any other friends. He thumbed a quick message to them and tried to ignore the sudden sadness that crept up on him as he thought about telling his mother. He'd love to be able to do that. He'd love to just sit down to tea with her again and see that gently simmering love that always shone in her soft blue eyes. 

He just missed her… 

His phone buzzed and he snatched it up, a small smile lighting up his face as he read it. 

**Congratulations, Dee! See, I told you you could do it. We will really have to celebrate tomorrow. I'm very proud of you, Baby, and can't wait to see you. X**

_ I can't wait to see you either, Daddy… xxx _

Draco walked out of the test center with his head held high. Things weren't perfect (how could they be) but for the first time in a long time he felt like he was making some progress in his life. Now all he had to do was quit camming (something he was hardly doing anymore anyway) and pass his exams. Then he'd be one step closer to his dream: to take the Bar and become a successful lawyer in his own right. 

As he walked to the nearest Underground, Draco allowed himself to daydream about the future. He'd buy an elegant London townhouse and he'd decorate it with lots of plants. Maybe he'd get a cat for company too. He was rather fond of Tabbies. Hopefully James would be in his future and they could move in together and-

_ 'Woah. Let's not go there. I haven't even met him in the flesh yet. I don't even know the guy that well. One thing at a time. I need to pack and prepare for tomorrow' _ Draco centered himself. Being cautious was second nature to him now. He'd seen Witches and Wizards walking around Muggle London which was why he  _ always _ wore contacts, contoured and adopted the mild Scottish accent. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, even for a moment. He  _ was _ Drake/Dee Beddingfield now. 

Draco handed over his rail card and grimaced as the platform exploded into life around him as the train came into view. He couldn't help but look at Platform 9 and remember his excitement at walking through platform 9 and 3 quarters for the first time. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It  _ was _ a lifetime ago. 

Sighing, Draco braced himself to be crushed like a sardine and/or hit on and decided that yes, he was definitely going to get a cat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The next morning, Draco was filled with nervous energy. He was to meet James for lunch in the Savoy and then spend the day (and more importantly the  _ night _ ) with him. He'd packed, shaved, contoured, spritzed and made sure he was absolutely  _ perfect  _ before leaving his little flat with a madly fluttering belly. 

He treated himself to a taxi to the Savoy (he was dressed in his best and he wanted to make a good impression, arriving coffee splashed and sweaty from the tube probably wouldn't help that) and reminded himself of how far he'd come. 

He wasn't weak or helpless anymore. He was strong and he'd carved a new life for himself. He was sultry, Sassy and could have James in his toils in no time. All he had to do was get that man naked and he'd be hooked like a fish. 

_ 'I can't wait to suck that cock of his. To feel it inside me' _ Draco squirmed as his cock throbbed inside his pretty green panties. He'd chosen them especially for James and he had a feeling he'd  _ love _ them. They were the first gift James had given him and therefore had a sentimental as well as sexual value. 

All too soon the taxi pulled up outside of the Savoy and Draco paid the fare with sweaty, trembling hands. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the taxi, glancing around to see if James had arrived yet. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw a  _ gorgeous  _ man leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. 

He had soft brown curly hair, apparead to be in his early thirties and had the kindest blue eyes. He was dressed elegantly yet casually in dark jeans, oxfords and a designer shirt and the scent of his aftershave made Draco weak at the knees. 

"Dee!"

Draco flashed a smile and headed over to the man, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Hi, James" Draco nearly whispered, all sultry sassiness suddenly vanishing, "You look  _ amazing" _

James smiled and pulled Dee in for a chaste kiss on the cheek and a not so chaste squeeze of his arse, "And so do you, Baby, you look breathtaking!"

Draco shuddered at the squeeze and pressed himself against the older man wantonly. Fuck lunch, he wanted to eat James's cock right here and right now. "Daddy…" he moaned, looking up at James with hungry eyes. 

The 'older' man groaned and pulled Dee around a corner away from the prying (leering) eyes of the valet and gently pinned him against the wall with his scorching eyes and his hard body. "I want to kiss you, Dee"

_ 'I want to kiss you, Draco' _ Harry's treacherous mind whispered. 

"Please!" Dee reached for James's face and pulled his head down so their lips were just inches away from one anothers. "Please, Daddy, I want you so much"

James smiled as he saw the lust in those pretty blue ( ~~sadly not grey~~ ) eyes. This wasn't fake. Dee really did desire him. Well, he desired  _ James _ . Right now that was enough for Harry. He wanted to shed his skin, forget himself and just immerse himself in being James for a while. 

He moaned low in his throat and pushed Dee back against the wall, his cock twitching at the breathy moan Dee made as his back hit the wall. They feasted on one another hungrily, tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed with a passionate desperation that stole Harry's breath away. It felt nearly exactly the same as kissing Draco had back then. He couldn't stop himself from moaning, pressing his throbbing arousal to Dee's and kissing even harder. Dee whimpered in response, his own body pushing into the older man's and Harry gave in to the intoxication. 

Just for the weekend he would be James. He would cast off Harry Potter and his life and just lose himself. He pulled away from those pouty, addicting lips and ran his fingers through shining blonde hair. It felt like the softest silk, just as Draco's had. 

He remembered what his therapist had said about not treating Dee as a replacement for Draco Malfoy, how unhealthy it was. 

But as Dee leaned in for another blistering kiss, Harry found he really couldn't care less. 

Kissing Dee was like kissing Draco and he was going to  _ drown _ in it… 

  
  



	6. Together but apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and James sleep together and both are left reeling by the depths of feelings they have as well as their guilt and longing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite a challenge to write as it contains perspectives from both Harry and Draco as well as the sex scene where they are addressed as their alternate egos! I hope it was worth the wait! -ALS.

**Harry's POV:**

Even as we are sitting together eating a decadent lunch, I still can't wrap my head around the fact this is happening. Dee is stunning, the way the sunlight filters in through the window and glints in his hair captivates me and I just can't look away from him. It is all too easy to imagine it is Draco sitting opposite me. I'm worried I'm going to moan the wrong name, because surely that is where things are headed? The heat between us is scorching. I don't need to use magic to sense his desire, it's evident in the curl of his smile and the hazy, lovestruck look in his eyes. 

Part of me feels guilty- I'm leading him on. I'm not who he thinks I am but I just can't stop. I can't bear to lose him like I lost Draco. It's cruel and yes, it's unfair, but I admit it: he is a replacement for Draco. I can't help but feel a shiver of shame at that. This poor, sweet Muggle deserves more than to just be a replacement. 

"James?"

The soft coo immediately snaps me out of my thoughts and I see there is a small frown on that lovely, androgynous face, no doubt caused by my lack of attention. That simply won't do, I desperately want to make him happy. I reach across the table and take one dainty, fine-boned hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, you just dazzle me"

Dee smiles shyly, blonde eyebrows arching in surprise. "I do?"

"Mmm. I've never seen someone so perfect" maybe I'm laying it on a bit thick but it's true. Besides, I don't want him thinking I'm not interested in him because I am. Replacement or not, Dee is beautiful, inside and out, and in a kinder world I think I could fall for him. 

"You charmer" Dee takes a small sip of wine and I can't help but notice his excellent manners and the grace he seems to exude naturally with every move he makes.  _ 'Just like D -' _ I stop that thought in its tracks. 

Feeling shitty, I squeeze that pale hand and give Dee what I hope is a sultry smile, "What else would you like to do today, Darling?"

Dee blinks as if he's surprised and then the corners of his lips tilt up in a naughty smile that has my cock twitching in my slacks. 

"You, Daddy?"

_ Fuck _ . That thought sends every drop of blood in my body racing south. 

"I think that can be arranged, Dee" I manage to recover and stroke the soft skin of his hand with my thumb. His scent and the softness of his skin captivate me and I lean across the table to brush my lips against his, "I can be your desert if you wish?" flirting has never been a strong suite of mine, but then I'm not Harry Potter right now.

That sultry smile and gleam in those pretty eyes makes my heart beat faster and Dee raises his hand to attract the attention of the waiter. We've barely finished our main course but it would appear Dee has taken me quite literally.  _ I _ am the desert…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Draco's POV:**

By the time we've reached the hotel room we are all but pawing at one another to rip our clothes off. I've never been kissed with such passion and my knees actually threatened to give out on me in the lift up to the room. James had pinned me to the mirror and had literally kissed me senseless on the way up. 

I can't help but feel a little shaky as he leads me into the opulent suite of rooms he's booked for us. Champagne is chilling and scented candles have been lit and it all seems so  _ romantic _ and  _ Gryffindorish _ I could cry. I need to stop associating this kind, sexy Muggle to Harry but I can't help it. The sexiest thing I can ever relate to is Harry kissing me in that bathroom (before the bastard pushed me away  _ again _ ) and I suppose I am subconsciously comparing it to my attraction to James. 

He leads me over to the bed and I drop down onto it gracefully, peering up at him in a way I know will set his heart racing and his cock throbbing. It works, because he lets out a low moan and pushes me back against the pillows and hovers over me. I pull him down, a shiver of excitement rippling through me as I feel his hard, toned body on top of mine. It really has been far too long since I've felt pleasure like this. I'm determined to enjoy every second and do my damndest to make this Muggle mine. I could be happy with James, I can feel it.

James kisses so deeply and intensely it makes heat curl in my gut and I don't think I've ever been so turned on before. This isn't like faking moans in front of the camera. James is burning me up and I am ravenous for him. He finally pulls away from that scorching kiss and I chase his lips, unable to bear parting so soon. 

"Sweet Darling" James murmurs huskily and I feel my heart lurch. I want this so badly. I want more than to just be his toy or his sugarbaby. I want to be loved. I want him to love me in the way Harry, my parents or the entire fucking Wizard world ever could. 

And it makes me want to cry, because James  _ cannot _ love me. He doesn't know who I am! Hell, sometimes even I struggle with that. Am I Dee? Drake? Am I still Draco Malfoy or is he really dead and gone? 

My distress must have shown on my face because James pulls away with a small, heartbreakingly earnest frown, "If you've changed your mind…"

" _ No! _ " I am somewhat ashamed at the way my voice cracks, "I'm sorry, it's just… I haven't felt this way about someone before" it sounds weak to my ears but it is the best I can come up with in the current situation. I can feel James's hard cock and hot breath and feel suffocated with both sadness and want. 

James smiles at me and it is the sort of smile that lights a person up from the inside. He leans down for another kiss, gentler this time, and I know in that moment I can't really deny it. I've fallen for him. 

What would my mother say? Probably better off dead than a lover to a Muggle... 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Between blistering kisses, clothing was removed and thrown across the room haphazardly. James's eyes darkened as he had his first up close and personal viewing of those sinfully tight green satin panties. 

"Fuck, Dee…" James groaned softly, tracing the waistband with a finger, "So fucking stunning"

Dee preened under the praise and delicately plucked at James's boxers. "I want these  _ off _ , Daddy. If you take them off I might return the favor"

James smiled crookedly. It was almost a shame to take those panties off. Dee's frame was lithe yet lightly muscled and toned. He obviously worked out. Perhaps swimming? Whatever he did, James very much appreciated it. Dee's skin was creamy and unblemished and the sweet scent of vanilla and sandalwood clung to him. James was certain he had never beheld a more beautiful man in his life. 

And then he saw the scar running across Dee's chest. 

"Daddy?" Dee reached a hand to touch James's face. He couldn't help but feel insecure of the slight scar visible on his chest. Harry Potter had bestowed that scar. He'd claimed he didn't know what the curse did and Draco knew that to be true. However, Drake Beddingfield acquired that scar from an operation, or so he told his occasional (and rare) lovers. "Um. Surgery" Dee flushed, "I'm sorry if it's ugly-"

James hastily shook his head, his heart aching and head reeling. It was just another similarity to Draco and it shook him to the core. He never really got a good look as to where his curse had hit Draco but it had hit his chest. That meant Draco had had scars too. Dee only had the one scar and it was small and showed signs of correction. 

"I, uh, had corrective surgery on it" Dee admitted softly, "It isn't really noticeable in most lights"

James leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the scar. "It makes you even more beautiful, Dee, so please don't be ashamed of it" for a second he was tempted to mention his own scar before he shoved that thought aside. James Deacon didn't have the famous lightning bolt scar and right now that was who he was. He busied himself by exploring Dee's body, hands skimming over smooth skin and lithe muscles with fever. Dee was equally as inquisitive, one hand tangling in James's hair as the other ran down the muscles of his broad back and shoulders. 

"I need to suck you" Dee whispered hotly against James's mouth, "Need that cock in my mouth"

Aforementioned cock twitched in interest and James growled deep in his throat as Dee (with surprising strength) flipped them over so he was straddling him. James had no complaints as Dee sensuously made his way down his chest and abdomen until he reached James's boxers. He inched them down over slim hips and smiled as the thick, weeping cock sprang free. 

Dee dipped his head and slowly licked a stripe from the base to the tip. James shuddered and relaxed against the pillows as Dee parted his lips and slowly drew him into his mouth. It was sheer bliss, hot, wet perfection, and James gently entangled his fingers in Dee's hair to guide his movements. 

Dee flicked his eyes up and felt a smug sense of pride at the sheer pleasure written all over James's face. His mouth had dropped open in a perfect 'o' and his skin was flushed as he panted softly. Dee increased his pace, sucking and using his tongue to give James as much pleasure as he could. The feeling of that thick, heavy cock sliding in and out of his mouth and against his tongue made his cock throb with desire until he had to rub against the sheets to offset some of the pressure. 

James nearly shot at the sight of Dee writhing against the bed and pulled at Dee's hair in warning. The boy's mouth was  _ sinful _ and it would be all too easy to lose himself and let go but he had other ideas. He wanted to sink into that tight arse he'd been fantasizing about for months and make Dee scratch at his back and scream his name. 

Dee pulled away with a soft  _ pop _ and gazed up at James with a lustful expression that had James wanting to reach down and put that mouth right back on his cock. "Fuck, Baby, you are entirely too good at that" James panted as he gently stroked Dee's face, "But I want to finish inside you"

"Oh god,  _ Yes _ " Dee moved gracefully, slinking back up James's body to press a lingering kiss to his lips, "I want that, Daddy"

Between sweet kisses, James reached for the lube stashed in the sheets and whispered for Dee to lay on his belly. Dee did so, perfect ass (clad in those green panties) on display unashamedly. James ran his hands over the fleshy mounds and Dee bit his lip, lust flooding through him as James slowly inched the sodden panties over his hips. 

"Oh, Baby…" James sighed as he stared at that gorgeous arse. "I'm going to make you feel so good"

And he was true to his word. Dee was writhing on the bed by the time the man had three fingers inside him. James took preparation and turned it into foreplay. Dee had  _ never  _ felt so treasured nor been so thoroughly prepared before. James's skilled fingers reduced him to a whimpering, squirming mass on the bed as he expertly pressed against his prostate again and again. 

"Please" Dee lifted his hips wantonly so his arse brushed against the hot, slick tip of James's cock, "Please, Daddy, I'm ready"

James dropped a kiss to the small of Dee's back and withdrew his fingers. He applied a liberal coating of lube to his cock and nudged Dee to lay on his back. Dee flipped over, face flushed and gorgeous as he lifted his hips and wrapped his long legs around James's waist. 

"Ready?" James murmured, lining himself up and just pressing the tip of his cock against the small, pink hole. He shivered as he felt Dee's body yield to him and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside when Dee nodded. 

"Ugh!" Dee clutched at James's shoulders and dug his nails into slick skin as James slowly but steadily sank inside him. "Daddy!"

James bit his lip and breathed deeply, willing himself not to come as his senses reeled. It had never felt like this before. Dee's body was gripping him like a snug voice and it was torture waiting for him to adjust. But he held himself still and lost himself in another passionate kiss as Dee relaxed around him. 

"Okay?" James breathed, staring down into those lovely summer blue eyes. 

"Yes" Dee smiled and James felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest at the sheer sweetness of that smile. He rocked his hips, making them both moan and shudder, and kept staring at that beautiful face as he found a gentle rhythm. Dee dug his heels into the small of James's back in a silent plea for more and James smiled, burying his face in Dee's neck as he increased the pace. 

"Yes, Daddy,  _ there _ !" Dee arched as he felt a flare of pleasure radiate from his pelvis and race up as his spine as the tip of James's cock nudged against his prostate. James grinned and repeatedly aimed for that spot until Dee was teetering on the brink of release. 

"So good" James huffed out, arse muscles flexing as he fucked harder and faster. He splayed one hand against the headboard and went for it, sheer need forcing him onwards as he pounded that tight arse. Dee's moans and whimpers rebounded in his ears like music and soon they were straining together, bodies taut as bowstrings as they worked one another towards climax. 

"Gonna come for Daddy?" James panted harshly as he flicked sweat-slickened hair out of his eyes. Dee could only whine and dig his nails harder into his back in response and James lost all control. He let out a choked gasp and pistoned his hips, balls slapping noisily against Dee's as he pounded inside desperately. 

Dee came with a shriek, body arching perfectly and jets of thick, white cum shooting from his untouched cock. He clamped down on James's cock and it was enough to send James falling over the brink into bliss. James managed two more faltering thrusts before he seized and came with a broken cry, his cum spurting into Dee. 

Dee's nails scratched down his back and James's hips surged at the sensation, both lost in a haze of pleasure as their release washed over them. As the pleasure slowly began to fade and ebb away, Dee curled his arms around James's neck and clung on tightly. He felt tears on his lashes and nuzzled into James's neck to hide them. 

"Oh god" James groaned as he collapsed across Dee and panted for breath, "Oh fuck"

Dee wished he could say something witty like  _ 'we just did' _ but he couldn't speak around the lump in his throat. He felt flayed open, vulnerable and so  _ happy _ it left him reeling. James, seemingly sensing this, gently withdrew and pulled Dee into his arms. 

Neither spoke as they shared soft little kisses, their hands speaking for them as they reverently traced the planes of each other's bodies in sleepy, lazy patterns. As sated sleep descended upon them, James pulled the blanket over them and pressed a kiss to that soft, shining blonde hair. Dee was already asleep, his light eyelashes trembling beautifully. 

_ 'I could fall for you, Dee. It would be so easy to fall for you…' _

There would be time to talk later but for now he wanted nothing more than to sink into sweet oblivion… 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Preview:
> 
> Draco (Dee) realises James is a Wizard...


	7. Too Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion the bubble bursts for Dee when he realises James is a Wizard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling mistakes, I wrote some of this hungover AF so might have missed some 😅

Harry woke up several hours later with a start. His glamour was due to fade and Dee was sprawled out next to him, thankfully still deeply asleep. As stealthily as he could, Harry climbed out of bed and snuck into the bathroom where he'd stashed his wand earlier. Once he'd recast the glamour he breathed a shaky sigh of relief and splashed some cool water on 'his' face. That had been a close call indeed. 

His body thrummed with satisfaction but his heart felt troubled. Sleeping with Dee had been amazing but nothing could take away the fact that he wasn't who Dee thought he was. They couldn't have a future together because of it. The thought was painful and Harry stubbornly pushed it aside. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now he had a fresh 24 hour glamour cast and he was determined to spend another day as James. The freedom was intoxicating. Time enough to become troubled Harry Potter again on Sunday. 

With that thought in mind, Harry left the bathroom and peeked at Dee. He was showing signs of waking and Harry felt his stomach flutter with happiness with each tremble of those long lashes. Should he order breakfast? Yes, he decided, for as long as he could have Dee he was going to spoil him and make the most of it. 

Harry ordered a lavish breakfast and settled back to watch as Dee slowly woke up and stretched languidly. Hazy, sleep-filled blue eyes blinked awake and Draco smiled as the first thing he saw was James. 

"Morning, Beautiful" Harry cooed, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm" Draco yawned again and stretched out the kinks in his back. His ass hurt a little but it was well worth it in his opinion. Memories of their time together flashed through his mind and he flushed. James was definitely  _ talented _ . "I'm hungry"

Harry smiled softly, reached to touch that lovely face and stroked Dee's cheek, "Good thing I've already ordered breakfast then. I…was hoping we might spend the day together?"

Dee smiled and it was so pure it made Harry's breath catch in his throat. "I'd  _ love _ that, Daddy!"

Harry was just about to climb back into bed for a cuddle (and maybe more) when a soft knock sounded and he bit back a sigh of disappointment at their speedy service. He went to answer the door as Dee vanished into the bathroom (still gloriously naked, and  _ oh _ how that image stuck in Harry's head) 

"Good morning, Sir!" The far-too chirpy young woman smiled, "Your breakfast"

Harry accepted the loaded tray with a smile of thanks and reluctantly tipped her. He supposed it wasn't her fault and normally the speedy service should be commended. But normally he didn't have a stunning blonde with him either. 

Dee remerged (sadly no longer naked and donning a hotel bathrobe) and Harry felt his heart tug at the sight of him. What he wouldn't give for this to be permanent. 

_ 'But that is an impossibility. He's bound to find out I'm not who he thinks I am and I can't risk exposing magic to him either. It was a close call this morning with the glamour' _

Harry tried his best to shove that unpleasant thought aside so they could enjoy breakfast together. Once the food had been eaten he was pleasantly distracted by a lengthy make out session with Dee. Just as reality seemed to be slipping away and he was enjoying the moment, Dee's phone rang. 

"I'm sorry…" Dee pulled away with a small frown, "It's probably my friend checking up on me"

"You should answer it then. I'll have a quick shower and then we can decide what to do for the day" Harry pressed a lingering kiss to Dee's addictive lips before heading into the bathroom. 

Once he was alone, Draco let out a soft sigh. This just wasn't fair! Why did he have to fall for a man he couldn't have? He picked up his phone and couldn't help but smile when he saw it  _ was _ Gary. 

"Hey" he injected a false chipper tone to his voice, "Yes, I'm still alive"

"Heh. Just checking. It isn't every day my best friend gets swept off his feet to stay in a fancy hotel with their rich new beau" Gary's voice was warm with humor, "So… had fun?"

Draco's face darkened as images of James bent over him and fucking him to within an inch of his life replayed in his mind, "Oh yes,  _ lots _ of fun"

"Alright then, just stay safe and message me if you want to meet up tomorrow, okay?"

Draco felt a soft tug at his heart. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve such a kind best friend. "Definitely. We'll do brunch. My treat"

Gary, who was about as rich as Dee, laughed, "Damn, maybe I should switch sides and get  _ me _ a rich boyfriend too!"

"Oh hush. I've got to go, i'll speak to you later" Draco quickly disconnected the call as he heard the shower turn off. He used his time to quickly touch up his makeup and relubricate his contact lenses. Wearing them all the time was a pain, but they had become a sort of shield. He believed in that old saying that eyes were the window to the soul and he wanted no one looking into his eyes. Almost unconsciously, he lifted his left arm and stared at the pale, unmarked flesh. 

**_'He_ ** _ looked into me. He tried to find weakness and he tried to mark me but he is dead now' _ Draco tried to console himself but the words felt hollow. Half the Wizarding world believed he was marked and those who saw his bare arm automatically assumed he'd glamoured the dark mark away. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gloriously  _ naked _ James emerging from the bathroom. He couldn't help but flush and stare, wondering if James would be up for shelving the plans to go out and just staying in bed all day… 

_ 'But no. I want to get to know him as well. Maybe we could go to the Zoo?' _

"So, have you thought about what you'd like to do today?" Harry asked pleasantly as he rummaged in his holdall for some clean clothes. 

_ 'You, Daddy?' _ Draco thought cheekily, feeling rather flustered by the sight of those abs. "Uh, could we go to the zoo?" He recovered, giving James a sweet smile, "Or we could do something else if you-"

"The zoo sounds great" Harry beamed, excited at the prospect of such a Muggle excursion, "You go shower and we will head off when you're ready"

Draco gracefully hopped off the bed and pecked James lips.  _ 'Damn, you are so perfect. Almost too perfect, really' _ before hurrying into the bathroom, eager to start the day and go on their date. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When he was little, Draco had asked his father to visit London Zoo and had received a sharp tongue rebuke for his efforts and a rap across his knuckles. 

_ "No son of mine will be seen  _ **_dead_ ** _ walking around a Muggle attraction, Draco Malfoy!" _

_ 'Well, Daddy Dearest, that isn't true, is it?' _ Draco thought smugly as he and James accepted their tickets and headed into the zoo. 

Seeing as it was a Saturday, the zoo was packed with tourists and day trippers, but neither of them minded. The crowds were just an excuse to stand closer together and whisper in one another's ears to be heard over the noise. 

Draco honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt so carefree and  _ happy _ but, on later reflection, he would decide that was why life had chosen that moment to throw a huge spanner in the works. 

It was when James had gone to get an ice cream that it happened. Draco had been admiring the Python exhibit when he'd overheard two young women say things that weren't supposed to be said around Muggles: they were talking about Hogwarts. 

_ "And I swear now whenever I see a Tabby cat around I get paranoid thinking it's Mcgonogal! She's caught half of Hogwarts smoking behind Hagrid's hut in that little disguise-' _

Draco stiffened, a cold shiver running down his spine. It was like seeing a ghost, hearing about the world he'd left behind. But worse was to come, because James turned towards the young women, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Feeling sick in his stomach, Draco feigned ignorance but watched through lowered eyelashes as James practically stalked over to the girls. 

" _ What _ do you think you are doing?" He hissed softly, anger and irritation obvious in his tone, "You can't just speak so openly about  _ those things _ here. You must always use discretion!"

One of the girls flushed red in embarrassment while her companion stared at James boldly, "and who are  _ you _ to tell us that?"

James smiled wryly. "Someone who knows only too well how important it is to be discreet and keep the peace, now more than ever. You girls aren't stupid, you should know better than this"

_ 'He's… he's a Wizard!' _ Draco clutched at the wall in front of him, panic setting in from all sides as he tried to process the revelation.  _ 'This can't be. I wanted to leave that world and he is part of it! What if he is someone I know? What if he's wearing a Glamour?!' _

Through his panicked thoughts, Draco heard the nail in the coffin for his relationship with James, James said (in response to something he'd missed one of the girls' questions: ' _Yes, I know Harry Potter very well indeed. And he wouldn't want you to be so careless'_

Draco couldn't stop the strangled noise that left his throat and blindly reached for his phone, heart racing in panic. _'He knows him. He knows **him! '**_

"Dee?" James frowned at him in concern and, thinking on his feet, Dee rushed over to him. 

"I'm so sorry, James, I have to go! My friend's been involved in a car accident-" he didn't even have to fake his distress, or his tears as James's face crumpled with sympathy. He felt numb as James wrapped an arm around his waist and quickly led him outside, the Witches forgotten about. 

Everything was spinning but Draco managed to maintain enough composure to promise James he'd ring him and climb into the back of a taxi. However, as it drove away and he caught a glimpse of James's sad little wave, he broke down. 

Silent tears coursed down his face as the bubble he'd been deluding himself with burst. He couldn't see James again. 

James was a Wizard and for that reason alone he was a threat to the new life he had worked so hard to build. 

Draco ignored the driver's concern, paid his fare and stumbled out of the taxi in a numb haze as soon as it had pulled up outside of the hospital. He watched it speed away and sank down on the pavement, head in his hands and heart completely crushed. 

For the hundreth time in his new life, Draco Malfoy cursed the day he'd been born as a Wizard… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dee cuts ties with James but will Harry let him go? And what happens when an inquest is finally brought about surrounding Draco Malfoy's Death. It is from the unlikliest of sources that Harry learns Draco isn't dead...


	8. One and the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes some tough choices while Harry finds out what really happened to Draco Malfoy from the most unlikely of sources...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating, my co-author AnotherLostSoul has had a bereavement so understandably didn't feel like writing for a while. Updates may be a little slower than usual at the moment, but we will get there! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! 
> 
> xoButterflydreamerxo

Two days later, Draco was  _ still  _ reeling. Despite his better judgement, he couldn't stop himself from texting James and saying his friend was injured but thankfully in a stable condition. He felt guilty for just wanting to run away from the man, especially after all the money he'd sent, but how could he stay? 

_ 'He knows Harry. He must know who I am too. God, why did I have to fall for a Wizard? That wasn't part of the plan at all!' _ Draco cursed his rotten luck as he stared at the car advertisements in front of him. Sally had suggested learning in his own car would be beneficial and he certainly had the funds to buy one. Draco was aware that soon enough he'd be broke again without James and he needed to prepare for that. Having a car meant better job prospects. He busied himself with practical thoughts and plans about his future, his Muggle future, and tried not to give way to tears.  _ 'Pansy always used to say fate was a cruel bitch. I always used to think she was being melodramatic but she's right. It really is' _

Longingly, Draco glanced at his phone. Just what was he going to do about James? He couldn't keep the man hanging, that simply wasn't fair. And another thing he had to worry about was his cam profile. He was due to pay an admin fee to keep his domain open, but what was the point when he never cammed anymore?

_ 'What do I do?' _ Draco tugged at his silvery hair in frustration and curled up into a ball on the couch. Outside he could hear rain pounding against his window and it brought tears to his eyes.  _ 'Mother and I always sat out in the conservatory when it rained. I wonder if she still does that. Is it raining where she is?' _

His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he snatched it up before even thinking. 

**James: Is everything alright? You've been very quiet the last few days. I'm sorry, you're probably just worried about Gary. Send him my best wishes and please ring me if you want to talk. X**

"No, nothing is alright" Draco muttered darkly, tears spilling from his eyes, "I thought things were finally improving but…" he sniffed and buried his face in the crook of his arm. Just what the hell was he going to do about James? 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Meanwhile, Harry was anxious. So anxious, in fact, he had even cleaned his kitchen just for something to do. He knew there was something wrong. Dee was distracted by his friend being injured, he could cope with that, but what he couldn't cope with was the niggling feeling of doubt that had crept in. What if Dee didn't like him as much as he liked him? Surely that should be a good thing, he wasn't who Dee thought he was and after the close call with the glamour it was probably for the best if they didn't meet again… 

_ 'But I want to. I want to see him again. I want to be James again' _ Harry slumped down onto a kitchen chair and held his head in his hands. He was in a rotten mood without worrying about Dee. It had been announced in the Daily Prophet that morning an inquest was  _ finally _ being held into the death of Draco Malfoy. Seeing that photo of a smirking Draco, clad in Slytherin robes, had sent his stomach churning and his thoughts reeling. 

Draco had looked so  _ obnoxious  _ and proud in that photo. It was from fourth year, before Voldemort inhabited Malfoy Manor and ripped that family to shreds.  _ 'And yet even then I liked you' _ Harry thought with a wry shake of his head. If Draco had survived Harry doubted he would still wear such an insufferable smirk. The world had chewed him up and spat him out and Harry wished things could have been different. 

His thoughts went on a loop from that photo to their kiss in the bathroom until he stumbled to his feet with an angry yell. Why couldn't his life just be simple? Why did he have to feel so fucking tortured all the time?! 

"Kreacher!"

The old House Elf appeared before him with a sharp pop, clearly not amused at being summoned by his 'Master'

"Yes, Harry Potter?" The old elf asked with just a touch of snark, "What can I do for you?"

"I… Are you still in contact with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Oh,  _ yes,  _ Kreacher is proud to be an associate of someone from the noble house of Black-"

Harry rolled his eyes. Kreacher conveniently forgot Sirius was his Godfather  _ all the time.  _ "Could you pass on my regards to her and… " Harry chewed his lip, conscious he had to be careful with his words, "And tell her how sorry I am about our-Her loss"

Kreacher simply stared at Harry, the slip lost on him. He could sense Harry had had feelings for the Malfoy Heir. But should he say anything? He was honorbound to not say anything to Narcissa, as much as he wanted to. Draco had made him  _ swear _ and the magic was binding. Still, the thought of Draco Malfoy living as a  _ Muggle _ was abhorrent to the proud, traditionalist Elf. If anyone could help sway Draco to return to Wizarding society where he belonged, it would be Harry Potter. 

_ 'I never swore to Draco to  _ **_not_ ** _ tell Harry. He made me swear to not discuss his actions and to never tell his mother, father and friends from school. Harry Potter was not mentioned. Therefore I  _ **_could_ ** _ potentially tell him. I could certainly  _ **_show_ ** _ him. That would not break the rules' _

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the old Elf tapped his chin with a gnarled finger. Kreacher was thinking hard about something and that put him on his guard. He knew there wasn't exactly much love between them and that Kreacher would rather not be with him. 

"What are you hiding from me?" Harry growled, advancing upon the Elf menacingly, "I  _ order _ you to tell me!"

In answer, Kreacher snapped his fingers and summoned the old Pensive from the attic. "I  _ can't  _ tell you, Mister Potter, the heir ordered me not to  _ speak _ of his actions. But… I can show you"

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he stepped forward towards the Pensive. "I want to see"

"You won't like what you see"

"I don't care. If this is about Draco then I need to see it!" Harry snapped, tears already forming in his eyes, "Please?" he added in a softer tone when the Elf's eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

Kreacher gestured towards the pensive and waved his hand over the surface. It shimmered and Harry braced himself for the cold as he immersed himself in memories… 

_ Harry found himself in a lavishly decorated bedroom and knew instantly it was Draco's. The school trunk and Slytherin Green was a dead giveaway. He looked around, drinking it all in, but startled as Draco suddenly emerged from the bathroom.  _

_ Harry felt his stomach drop at the look on Draco's face. He was gaunt, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red from crying. Hot on his heels was Kreacher, and the old Elf was ringing his hands.  _

_ "Please, Master Malfoy, you can't mean this!" _

_ Draco smiled bitterly. "I do mean it Kreacher, and I can't achieve it without you. My magic would leave traces but an Elf's magic would not. You claim to serve the house of Black so you will assist me in this" _

_ If Draco was trying to sound commanding, he failed. The tears dripping down his nose ruined the effect. "Please, Kreacher. I  _ **_know_ ** _ how much it will hurt her and I need you to be there for her, but she is strong. She will survive this but I won't. If I don't leave now I  _ **_will_ ** _ end up dead" _

_ 'If I don't leave now' Harry's eyes widened in realisation. Draco wasn't dead!  _

_ "I don't like it" Kreacher muttered sullenly, "Master Draco's place is in the Wizarding World" _

_ "Not anymore. There is nothing left for me here. I need to make a fresh start and I can't do that without your help, Kreacher. Everyone needs to believe I am dead. It will give mother a sense of finality she wouldn't have if I just vanished. I couldn't bare for her to spend her life hoping in vain that I will return" _

_ Kreacher's ears drooped sadly. "What does Master Draco want me to do?" _

_ Draco's whole body shuddered as he sat down on his bed and bowed his head. "I want you to find a body and cast a glamour of me onto it. It has to be a strong spell, Kreacher, and I know your magic is powerful. Everyone must believe I've poisoned myself. Once I have gone I will be snapping my wand so I cannot be traced" _

_ Harry's heart hammered rapidly against his ribcage as he listened to Draco's plan. It was audacious and downright  _ **_clever_ ** _. It was a known fact that despite the push for equality, House Elves were still looked down on by Wizarding Society. Their magic was not well understood, and therefore, less likely to be discovered. Draco knew all this and he'd used his connections to secure his escape.  _

_ 'He isn't dead! Draco isn't dead!' _

_ The vision swam and Draco's sharp features began to blur. Harry cried out in frustration, wanting nothing more than to gather Draco in his arms and tell him there wasn't a need to run away. That he'd be there to stand by his side and defend him.  _

_ But the memory was already fading and Harry could do nothing but scream in frustration as cloudy white filled his vision and Draco faded into nothing…  _

****************

Draco stared at his laptop, his stomach churning. He'd closed his cam page down and returned James's last payment to him in full. He'd have to be careful, but he had enough money left over to tide him over for a few months until he found a job. 

_ 'I'm so sorry James' _ Draco thought as his thumb hovered over the 'send' button on his phone. He'd asked politely but firmly that James stop contacting him and explained it wasn't because of anything James himself had done, rather it was his own personal problems that were getting in the way. Through his tears, Draco had written a sincere text full of apologies and best wishes for the future. Now all he had to do was find the courage to  _ send _ it. 

"Drake?" Gary gently nudged his friends hand, "You've got to tell me what's going on, Man, you look wretched"

Drake's apartment looked wretched as well. Gary had had to bang on the door for a full five minutes before a red-eyed Drake appeared at the door. It was as Gary had suspected, his best mate was heartbroken. 

Draco sniffed, tears he'd been fighting for the last hour quickly filling his eyes, "It's James… he isn't who I think he is, Gary, so I have to finish it" he hit 'send' and let out a woosh of air. He'd done it. He'd have to change his number, just in case, but he was safe. Draco switched the phone off and placed it on the table. He glared at it as if it had personally affronted him. 

_ 'Actually, fuck that. I'll buy a new phone. I don't think I have the courage to turn this back on and see his reply' _

Gary's eyes widened in surprise at his friend's glare and words. Drake had been so happy not so long ago. What the hell had happened? "Fuck, Drake is he  _ married _ or something?"

Draco sighed and hung his head. Lies upon lies. But what could he tell Gary? He was a Muggle and he just wouldn't understand. Yes, it would be easier to just go along with it. 

"Y-yeah, he is" Draco stuttered, reaching for his mocha automatically and clasping the cup with trembling hands, "He's in the closet big time. Fuck  _ that _ " he added with a shaky smile, just to reassure his friend he wasn't devastated and heartbroken, even though he actually  _ was _ . 

"Bastard!" Gary growled, feeling a wave of protectiveness for his friend, "I'm so sorry, Drake, you deserve so much better than that. You're better off without that two-faced coward"

_ 'If only that was the truth. I suppose I will just have to take a lesson from this. Getting too close to people is dangerous and I need to keep my guard up' _ Draco sipped at his coffee and nodded his head to signify he was listening to Gary's rant. 

"And I was thinking, why don't you move in with me? My parents are leasing the flat and it's huge. You're place sucks, Drake, no offense, but it's true" Gary gave a pointed glance at the splotchy black mould that littered the kitchen ceiling. He'd tried to encourage Drake to move before, even offered to help with rent, but his friend was proud. 

"What? Move in with you?" Draco asked in surprise. Gary's parents were  _ loaded _ but sort of mean with their money too. He was surprised they'd leased one of their properties to their son considering Gary had been living in halls of residence up until now. 

"Yeah. My dad told me last night. Wants me out of the halls because of all the drugs going around and it makes sense, but the place is too big just for me and you're my best friend! Just hang a sock on the door if you've got any guys over, alright, cos I don't wanna be walking in on that  _ again _ !"

Draco couldn't help but giggle as he remembered that singular (thank god) time Gary had walked in on him and his shameful 'Looks like Harry' rebound a few months after he'd first arrived in Muggle London. 

"Deal" despite his pain, Draco was determined to find some positives in his situation. He'd come too far to just slide back into depression. He'd be taking his test soon, his exams were coming up and now he'd have somewhere decent to live. He just didn't want to be alone right now and his flat really was a dump.

He had Gary and he was a true friend. 

He'd just have to focus on that and (hopefully) with time he'd get over James… 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Meanwhile, Harry was  _ livid.  _ After his realization that Draco was indeed alive (and the dilemma of whether or not to actually tell people that) he'd received a message from his bank and Dee. What he saw and read made his stomach churn. 

Dee had returned his money in full and sent a long message breaking things off. Harry was  _ crushed _ and in a fit of panic, reached for his laptop to access Dee's webpage to try and talk to him. 

The page was deleted. Dee wasn't answering his phone. 

He'd  _ vanished _ … 

Since Kreacher had returned to Narcissa and Ron and Hermione were at a parents evening, Harry decided the only fitting thing to do was get absolutely  _ smashed _ the way most people did when their life went to shit. 

It was just as he was breaking into the second bottle of Firewhiskey that the thought hit him. 

_ 'Dee was acting strangely before he received that phone call at the Zoo. Did he overhear the conversation I had with the Witches? Fuck! What if Draco really is Dee!' _

In drunken excitement, Harry scrambled for a pen and paper and hastily scribbled down all the similarities he'd picked up on. 

_ Scar on chest.  _

_ Similar body physique (?)  _

_ Hair _

_ Smile _

Then he wrote the differences down. 

_ Accent and nationality.  _

_ Eye colour _

_ Facial features (but they are so similar too!)  _

_ Background(?)  _

His heart was pounding and his head was spinning and it wasn't all thanks to the Whiskey. Harry had always trusted his gut. His instincts were what had kept him alive and helped him defeat Voldemort. 

And right now his instinct was screaming at him that Dee and Draco were one and the same… 


	9. Authors Note *Please read, this is important!*

Hi all, so I was added as a co author and have helped write this fic since chapter three (I think) I won't get into personal details here but the original author has deleted their A03 profile and have left me as the soul creator of this fic. 

My life is insanely busy right now and I have a lot going on so I am letting you all know that this fic won't be updated for a while. Now I have soul responsibility for it I don't really know where I want to take it. I'm not hugely into the HP fandom which dosen't help. Obviously I like the HP fandom but I took on writing this fic as a favour. 

I'd ideally like to find a new co-author to help me finish this fic, so if anyone is interested then please leave a comment or message me on my Tumblr xxAnotherlostsoulxx

Thanks for reading and hopefully this fic will be back on track soon! 

\- ALS.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr and say hi! 
> 
> xxAnotherLostSoulxx
> 
> XoButterflydreamerxo


End file.
